Punk Rock Princess
by melody unwinding
Summary: High school is the prison where everyone is categorized into groups. There were popular, and unpopular. He was new, and he had all the traits for a powerful person. But as he reign begins, he comits the ultimate crime. He falls for HER.
1. Love and Death

**Punk Rock Princess  
1: Love and Death**

**

* * *

**

_So now that your whole world_  
_Has gone up into flames  
__This night is still never-ending  
__Do you think you're still safe?  
__Seems everything went wrong,  
__We were discovered…_

_No Transitory  
Alexisonfire_

_

* * *

_Through the hovering limbs that sheltered the lonesome street, rays of sunlight peaked through. Along the length of the road, nothing but a few mere insects showed any sign of life. Though, a low rumbling erupted from the top of the stretch of pavement. Slowly as the noise ascended, the sound became more evident to that of a skateboard, traveling at a speed along the concrete. 

Then as quick as light, a young woman flew towards the middle of the road with her ravenous locks billowing in the wind behind her. Her mischievous azure eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun, as she imagined her destination before her very eyes. Her very childish backpack swayed behind her, holding only a few discarded papers and a single math textbook.

From her appearance, nothing about this girl would reveal _anything_ feminine about her. For she supported a large pair of black shorts that looked to be of the male's line. Her red shirt, which barely showed the contours of her figure, showed a large black E in the center and nothing more. Though as she turned her head slightly to the right, a piercing was evident right through her left eyebrow. Though the various piercings in her ears could add to the count.

She veered the board around the corner, heading towards a fairly unusual habitat for the young woman. She made her way towards a shrine that she liked to call home, not slowing down as she neared the stairs that led to her dormitories. Just when she looked about ready to collide with the first step, she sprung up from the board and landed on the second stair, catching her board that followed suit. She jogged around the few obstacles in her way, making it all the way to her house that welcomed her with the fresh smell of cookies.

"Mama?" She called as she made her way into her room, getting ready to spring right back out the door. She heard footsteps shuffling around below her, and she quickly exchanged her backpack for a material guitar case. She slung it over her chest and made sure that the strap was secure. Bounding back down the stairs, she took note that her brother's toys weren't in their usual places along the stairs.

"Kagome dear? Off so soon?" Mrs. Higurashi said with a light smile as she looked at her daughter, one arm on her hip while the other was occupied with some action figures that probably belonged to her little brat of a brother.

"Sorry mama, practice—very important." Kagome said before waving her mother off and going right back out the door, skateboard in hand.

"Bye honey, have fun." She said as she went back to icing her cookies. Kagome was back on the road once more again, only heading to a different location. She traveled at a fast pace, but made sure to stay balanced as to not break the guitar sitting on her back. After turning a few corners she made her way towards a beige house with the garage in the front. She slowed down as she neared the house, guiding the board to the side door to the 'studio'. After carefully getting off of the board, she let herself into the atelier.

She barely had time to react as the force of the argument that was taking place almost overwhelmed her. She peered around the poster-covered walls until she located the source of disturbance. She watched the two carefully, seeing the anger rise in her companion's eyes.

"What the fuck are you going on about?" One shouted, her face holding a fierce visage. Her dark hair swayed under the toque that she wore, with every word that left her mouth.

"Calm down! You're overreacting!" The source of the dispute ground out, his face weary and irate. Unlike what most men wouldn't appear to have, he had his long black locks gathered up at the top of his head in a ponytail that remained smooth and sleek. His cobalt eyes bore into the chocolate ones that challenged him.

"Calm down? _Calm down?_" She said rather insanely, before grinding out her next words, barely a whisper. "For how many fucking years have we known each other Kouga? How did you not know I'd fucking react like this?" She poked him rather hard with her index finger, hoping to get her point through.

A silence passed over the two, and Kagome took a chance to intervene before everything got out of hand. She gave a slight cough, catching the attention of the two, and an extra member who was hidden behind a large pillow that smothered his face in attempts to block the two out. Both surprised and angry faces were reflected in her soft eyes, but really only one thing was her main concern.

"Mind telling me what's going on here?" She asked rather innocently, but still clueless at that. The male opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it when nothing came to. Sango, whose face by now had a more serene look to it, looked to the floor.

"He wants to quit the band." She muttered, just barely loud enough for Kagome to make out. She blinked once, twice, and did so a few more times, letting the echo of the music playing in the background flare out. The word's echoed in her head, but somewhere she opted to not believe in it. Kouga reached for her arm, but she moved her limb away.

"I don't know what to say to you." She said quietly, the boy struggling to hear what she had to say. His eyes were an array of emotions, but they were nothing compared to the tsunami that raged inside her heart. Some things were just too good to be true.

"I'm sorry," he tried, taking a step closer to her. Kagome didn't move away, she just stared at his chest blankly. Everything in her mind slowed down, and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel. But, her mind acting against the will of her heart, put the one emotion that always seemed to cover up what she was really feeling—anger.

"Sorry doesn't help." She said quietly at first, raising her eyes to meet with his. "Just don't expect a warm welcome when you come crawling back to us. You quit this band, then this is it." He looked away, then back to her intense gaze. He came closer and tried to embrace her, but she shoved him away, forcing him away from her.

"Don't _fucking_ come near me again." She seethed out, her eyes brimming with tears. The turmoil was too much for her to handle.

"Kagome," he said as he came closer, but was intercepted by the man who sat off to the side. "Miroku, get out of my way." He said sternly, going around him. But he moved in his way again, only placing a hand on his arm and holding him back.

"No Kouga, just do us all a favor and leave. You've done enough damage here, it's time for you to leave." The man Miroku said firmly, his eyes serious and hard. "Just get your stuff and be gone." Behind the man, Sango had steered Kagome off to the side, trying to dull the pain that she had suddenly begun to feel. The sharp blade of backstabbing hurt more than her father dying.

Kouga understood what it meant when Miroku was like this. He slowly went around, gathering the few things that were his and stuffing them in his backpack. Before he exited the garage, he looked back at the scene he had caused.

"I didn't mean for all this to happen." He said in apology to everyone in the room. When he felt that he had overstayed his visit, he turned and left, leaving them stranded them right there. Miroku watched the door for a moment more, half-expecting the man to return to try and be forgiven. But when he didn't come barging back in, he turned around and joined the two women on the couch.

"Kagome, it's okay. He wasn't worth it." Sango whispered as she tried to coax her friend out of her tears. Miroku put his arm around her waist and kissed her on the head, his eyes softening as he felt her sadness radiate off of her.

"He isn't worth your tears, he's a scum bag." He said gently. "Forget him, you can do better than him." For a split second Kagome's sobs stopped and she looked up at each of her friends, puffy face and bloodshot eyes. Then she leaned over towards Miroku and whispered softly to him five words that would create a quake in their lives.

"I think I love him."

* * *

They'd ordered her home, they'd ordered her to rest, they'd told her to mend her heart. But it wasn't as bad as what she'd told herself. She'd told herself to hate him—hate the one who she thought had her heart. She was uneasy, unsure. Her mind told her to give up, but her heart kept squirming in pain. She couldn't forget him, she couldn't give up—she couldn't shake this feeling that was paining her so much. 

She wiped her stinging eyes for a mere second, but that mere second without her paying attention caused a collision. Before she could stop herself, or at least maneuver herself out of the way, she found herself lying on the ground, her guitar lying somewhere else. But at the moment, she wasn't focused on her instrument, but her well-being.

"Ugh," she mumbled. She raised a burning arm to her head where she had hit in on the ground. There was no lump, but instead, sheer pain that pulsed like a bloody heart. She let out a short but gurgled moan as she tried to move to sit up. The tiny specks of orange that decorated the inside of her eyelids were soon shielded as a figure stood over her.

"Hey woman, you all right?" A male's voice boomed through her head.

"I'm not sure…" She said, a little disoriented.

"It isn't that hard of a question to answer." He mumbled as she began to open her eyes.

At first she thought it was the glare of the sun that made her eyes see different colours, but as he continued shifting, blocking all potential sun from burning her eyes, she knew it was for real. It was so surreal that she couldn't find any words to describe the way it was. Long, silky—no, it looked to be softer than silk and lighter than a feather. But the colour baffled her; was it white? Silver? Or maybe he went platinum blonde? There wasn't any reasonable explanation for it.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" He asked again, bringing her attention away from his abstract locks.

"My arm," she raised it as much as she could, bringing it back down from the pain of moving it. "And my back."

"Let me have a look," he said as he squatted down next to her. He leaned his head in close enough to view her arm, giving her a perfect view of his hair. It seemed so real, but it couldn't be. Unless he had some serious stress problem or was secretly 85 years old, there was no way anyone could possess such a radical colour.

"Go home and ice it, that's all there is to it."

He got up, looking around for his item that he dropped. Meanwhile, Kagome mentally cursed the hell out the man, translating to something along the lines of manners. She hefted herself up, checking out the scrapes she received from the fall. When she remembered her cargo, her eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she sprung up, looking for her guitar.

She found it only a few feet away, her discarded skateboard lying near it on its side. Carefully she opened the black case, praying to god that it hadn't been harmed. She peeked inside, and saw a couple broken strings, and sighed. At least nothing was _seriously_ broken. She grabbed the arm of the instrument and picked it up, only to lift merely the arm. The only thing holding theinstrument together were the left over strings. Her eyes flared and she placed back her guitar. Her _broken_ guitar.

"Are you rich?" She asked, looking over at him from her knelt position. Gradually, he looked over at her as he made sure that his books weren't dented.

"What's it to you?"

"Because you have to pay for _this_." She said, trying to hold back her anger as she pointed to the instrument.

"It seems fine to me." He said before digging into the pocket of his cargo pants. "Here's for the strings, keep the change." He flipped her a toonie, and she caught it.

"You're going to need a lot more than just one of these to fix this."

She pocketed the money and lifted back up the mangled instrument, showing him the damage. He smirked as he saw what happened.

"I'm not paying for anything, you crashed into me."

"Bullshit! You were in my way!"

"Great comeback. You still hit me! I could sue you if it was illegal."

"Well," she said, contemplating a new approach. "You have to pay for at least half! If you weren't walking by, then it would've never happened." _If Kouga hadn't done what he did, this wouldn't have happened. Two losses in half an hour._

"Keh, I'm not paying for anything."

"Well if you don't pay, _I'll_ sue!"

"For what?"

"What the hell do you think! My guitar!"

"I'm not paying squat lady, so buzz off." He began to walk away, leaving Kagome to stare at his back. She ran after him, leaving her things behind her. He turned the corner, but she just managed to grab his shirt before he took off.

"Now you listen here," she said as he turned around. "You should be lucky that it only broke the arm off. That'll cost a quarter of what it would if you had broken more than just that. It'll cost you $30; I'll pay the rest. All right?"

He stared at her, as if thinking if he should accept the deal or have an angry female on his ass.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Okay, here's my number," she said as she grabbed a pen from her pocket, having stuck it there after school. She wrote her number across his hand, then included her address.

"By the way, what's your name?" She asked, finishing up her information.

"Inuyasha."

"Well I'm Kagome."

She tucked the pen back into her pocket, watching him as he observed the ink on his arm. He scanned over her address, something clicking in his mind.

"Say, you don't live in that shrine do you?" He asked, giving her a sideways glance.

Immediately she blushed, knowing it was odd to live in such a formal place. "Yeah, it's my grandpa's."

"Say I—" He stopped when another member joined their group.

"Kagome, can I please talk to you?" Kouga asked, his eyes desperate.

"Go away Kouga, I already expressed my feelings for you earlier. There's nothing left to be said." She said with a rather cold voice. Inuyasha looked from one to the other, a little confused with what was going on.

"Kagome, don't be difficult…"

"Go away!"

"Kagome, come with me _now_!" He grabbed for her arm, his patience growing thin. With inhuman speed, Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome, feeling the need to protect her for some reason.

"I think the lady wants to be left alone. So leave it be."

"Who the hell are you? Superman?"

"Be on your way asshole."

"I'm the asshole? Step aside you fuck, I have some matters that need to be discussed."

"You keep pressing on this bloody subject and you'll be discussing something with the pavement."

"A threat?"

"Damn right, but I can put it into act if you'd like."

"Don't go nosing into business that doesn't involve you."

"Well I guess it does now."

"Why you—"

"Stop it!" Kagome finally interjected. "Kouga, just leave."

"But—"

"_I said leave._"

"You heard the lady, run along."

Kouga stared intensely at Inuyasha, hate slowly developing for the young man. "Fine, but I'll be back to talk. I'll be back."

"And you better hope I'm not there or I might just act before I warn."

"Inuyasha!"

"Sorry," he mumbled, watching as Kouga stalked away, back into the forest of houses.

"I don't know how to explain that, just…" She trailed off, finding it very awkward to be in his presence after such a scene.

"It's all right."

"Thanks for sticking up for me," she said shyly before she gained back her confidence. "But don't think that you're getting off the hook _that_ easily. I still want 30 up front."

"I tried," he said before looking at his watch. "I'm off little lady, got places to go, people to see. And you are holding me up."

"Oh, okay." She wasn't sure how to address his leaving. But he seemed to find a way as he turned around and simply walked away, his books tapping at his hip. Without a good bye, farewell, or anything for that matter, he just walked off.

"Jerk."

* * *

**

* * *

AU:** I guess you can say I have an obsession with perfection. And I won't stop until it's reached that. I have come a long way in my writing, going back to the old Camp Nightmare. It was so horrible I thought I was going to die from just reading it. And I suppose Changes is and was pretty bad too. I really hate the story now; it makes no more sense to me. It's just all crap crammed into a freaking story. So bye bye to that baby. 

As for this one, I'm just slowly going to update these. But I suppose you won't know what it what unless I delete them, then start again. Who knows, I barely get how operates any longer. They're always changing.

So any questions or comments, feel free to address them to me at any given moment. My other stories are coming along slowly, so please don't pressure. I will leave off with this and go give chapter 2 a go!

Arriverdici,  
_Melody Unwinding_


	2. Hang 'em High

**Punk Rock Princess  
2: Hang 'em High**

* * *

_Say that you're in control,  
Say that you are  
I can't think of a time when you looked less alive  
You say wait until light my dear,  
Wait until light  
One more day will go by  
Maybe today you should try_

_Control  
Alexisonfire_

* * *

Through the Higurashi household, most of the occupants were awake. Either bustling about to get to the day's plans, or merely munching on some food, with mild conversation. But through the count of bodies, only one seemed to be missing. And that one seemed to be the teenager who still lay dead to the world beneath layers of blankets. 

Souta noticed the time and went to find out where she was, his search ending up in the most obvious place. Her room. He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer of any sort, but received nothing but heavy breathing. He opened the door, spreading the light from the hallway into her dark room. He flipped on the light, hoping to wake up his older sister.

"What the—" She said, nearly surprised at the sudden burst of light. She peered around her room with half lidded eyes, searching for any sign that she wasn't dreaming.

"Kagome, wake up." Souta said with a chuckle, finding the way she resembled a submarine at the moment.

"I don't want to. I'm sick." She moaned before dropping her head back on the pillow.

"Mama says that you have to go to school." He said in an all-knowing tone.

"Well Simon says buzz off." She mumbled into the pillow, muffling her voice.

"Kagome, you're going to be late if you don't get up."

"What time is it anyway?" She asked, turning her head away from the pillow. He glanced at his watch, then at her digital clock, seeing that her clock was off by roughly an hour and 23 minutes.

"It's 7:56 Kagome."

"What?" She sat up and grabbed her alarm clock, seeing that it read not even _close_ to that number. Hers read 6:33. "I think your watch is off bro, I've still got plenty of time to sleep."

"You're clock is wrong Kagome, by _a lot_."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Does it look like I kid?" He asked, giving a rather pathetic look to seem innocent.

"Crap." She rolled out of her bed, making her way nearly blind through the mess that decorated her floor. Souta laughed at her attempt to run to the bathroom, nearly scaling a battlefield to reach the door.

"Cram it brat, you'll be late if you don't shut your yap and get to school." She said as she ruffled his hair, her voice rather irate as she dashed into the bathroom.

"That's right!" He gasped before he ran off, leaving Kagome to her own mess.

* * *

He expected a knock, a call, an alarm—anything _but_ what he received as his annual wake up call. Off in a dreaming state, still unconscious as the time flew by, he was completely unaware of the time. But as his guardian, happening to be his older brother, came into his room, he had no idea what was to come. He didn't even feel the cold chill of Sesshoumaru's hands as he grabbed the poor boy's ankles. 

Before he could stop anything, he was pulled to the ground, where he landed with a heavy thud on the ragged rug. Inuyasha's eyes sprang open and he flipped over to glare at the retreating back of his brother.

"Wake up brother, you'll be late for your first day of school." He said in a monotone voice before shutting the door behind him.

"Motherfuck—"

"Now, Inuyasha. Not tomorrow." Sesshoumaru's voice came, cutting off his statement.

He rolled his eyes before pushing himself off of his floor. He glanced around his green walls, searching for his clock that was positioned somewhere. His floor was spotless, and it was almost astonishing to find his clothes folded in his dresser. He grabbed the days clothing—nothing shy from a polo shirt and beige slacks—and trudge over to the bathroom, only a door down from his own.

For today, he was starting a new slate.

* * *

Kagome wasted no time in grabbing her school supplies and food, shoving a piece of peanut buttered toast in her mouth, and her bagged lunch in her bag. She paused, looking aimlessly at her house, mentally ticking anything off incase she forgot something. When she saw nothing missing, she grabbed her skateboard, being the only mode of transportation for her to use. 

"Bye mama, I'll see you later. Have a good day at work!" Kagome said as she kissed her mother of the cheek.

"Goodbye Kagome, have a good day at school."

She barely heard her mother and she ran out into the shrine yard and nearly dove down the stairs. She contemplated very briefly whether to take the street, or the shortcut. But it was no more a contemplation as she headed straight across to the alleyway that led her to her shortened time to school.

And all that could be heard was the scratching of the wheels against the pavement as she skated onwards towards school.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, where in god's name is my bag?" Inuyasha shouted from the top of the stairs, leaning over the railing to see the potential hiding places. 

"It's right where you left it, on the kitchen counter." His brother replied, his voice sounding bored with his brother's mental capacity.

"Oh," he clambered down the stairs and entered the kitchen, seeing the bag he had misplaced right on the counter, where his brother had mentioned.

"Grab your stuff, you'll make me late."

"Which car?"

"I'm feeling _dangerous_ today, get in the Mustang." Sesshoumaru said, grabbing a set of keys from a dish filled with numerous ones, all for different automobiles.

Inuyasha obeyed and grabbed his things, shoving his wallet into his pocket before heading after his only family that he knew of. As soon as he had gotten into the car, the garage door opened and they sped out, leaving dust behind them. In no time, he could see his school in view.

"Now," Sesshoumaru said. "Don't do _anything_ wrong this time. Go straight to the office, they're expecting you. Here's money for your lunch, don't buy junk. I'll pick you up at 3:30 when you're off, roughly. Meet me _exactly _at the front. Hear me?"

"Loud and clea—woah! Watch the girl!" Inuyasha shouted as a girl came out of no where, gliding on a skateboard from the right. Sesshoumaru braked quickly, narrowly missing the girl. He honked his car horn loudly, the sound perfect. But instead of the girl continuing on with ignorance, she turned around and flipped the men the bird, a smirk decorating her features.

"Bitch!" Sesshoumaru said, for once in his life fazed by another human.

"Damn punks." Inuyasha mumbled, not having seen the woman clearly. "World would be better without them."

* * *

They told him 'one moment', but that was more than 20 minutes ago. It was awkward, seeing strange faces coming in and out of the office, all unfamiliar to him. Why couldn't he have been home schooled? His eyes danced from the stationary clock to the secretary, staring at her computer screen with a bored look on her face. He made a mental note to get his high school diploma and get a _real_ job. 

"Now, I want you to fax this to the board and explain to them the flaws within this plan…" A loud voice sounded through the office, giving off the ancient sound of an elderly man. Inuyasha straightened up unconsciously and looked towards the source, only to see one of the strangest men he'd ever seen!

He suspected this man was the principal, but in no way did he appear to be one. He had long grey hair, more ancient than Inuyasha's, tied in a rather long ponytail. But the one attribute that took the attention from the hair was his abnormally large eyes. Inuyasha flinched, but not enough to be noticed as an obvious. Rather than the expected suit, the man wore a faded white shirt, portraying the schools name across the chest. And rather than neatly pressed pants, creases running perfectly down the sides, he was equipped with rather baggy jeans and a pair of casual shoes that you saw teenagers wearing nowadays.

Inside his mind, Inuyasha was gawking at this man.

"Ah, Kirara, how are you today my dear?" The man asked, leaning on the counter, a weird smile decorating his wrinkled face.

"Fine sir, but if you'd look to your left, you'll see a young man sitting, unattended to." The man turned around. "A newbie."

"Ah, so _he's_ the one! Marvelous!" He took a few strides over to Inuyasha's place, a wide grin on his face, and his eyes looking eyes larger than from a distance.

"Welcome sir! I am your principal! You may address me as Principal Totosai, or Mr. Totosai." He stuck out his hand, eagerly awaiting Inuyasha's return in greeting.

"Uh, I'm Inuyasha Dai…" He said awkwardly, reluctant to give the old goof his hand.

"Welcome Mr. Dai! Now, before we get started with the required tour, I will get my very intellectual secretary to print out your schedule."

"Name?" She asked, her voice almost matching Sesshoumaru's. Only the chill that the man gave you was missing.

"Dai, Inuyasha."

The sound of keys and a mouse came about, and before long the noise of the printer joined to create one of the most absurd racket that would've driven any sane person insane.

"Here you go sir." She said, sticking a white sheet over the counter.

"Thank you kindly, my dear." He grabbed the paper and began looking over the classes, mentally figuring out a plan.

"We will start on the top floor and work our way down to the gymnasium. Sound good to you sport?"

"I…guess?" He said, at a loss for words.

"Now," he said, reading out the top line of the chart. "Off to class 512."

_Bet he doesn't have troubles reading_.

* * *

He nearly jumped in joy at the man gave him the news that their tour was coming to an end. The large gym, being the last part of the viewing. Over the few floors, he had been given much information, none having been processed through his mind. It had been a bunch of words, trying to be formed into something useful. But really, the old man failed. Terribly. 

"Now, if you will, our large gymnasium." The principal said, opening the door for the two of them to enter. "As you can see, our PE 11 class is currently enjoying a game of dodge ball."

If the old man had continued his lecture, he hadn't been listening. His eyes randomly observed the class, watching them as they either got hit, or dodged a ball. But as he continued scanning, a face struck something inside of his head. Familiarity.

He wouldn't have noticed her if he hadn't memorized her face so clearly. For she was clad in all black, some picture on the front that he couldn't make out from far away. Though, he glanced down at her feet, she still wore the bright green converse that had practically imprinted themselves inside his head.

She stood there, the ball almost missing her on purpose. A single ball was held within her right hand, and her eyes were locked on her potential target. Her eyes narrowed so her irises were barely visible beneath her curled lashes. He peered to the other side, looking for the victim of her throw. And obviously, he could tell right away. Even though it was just from behind, he could tell this girl was doomed.

He waited a moment or two, and soon enough Kagome began her wind up. He watched nearly in slow motion as she hurled the ball at the unsuspecting female, knocking her clean off her feet. As soon as the woman hit the ground a shrill whistle was blown and everyone stopped their activities. A male came running over, the whistle still in his mouth as he went to check on the girl.

"Kikyou! Are you all right?" He asked, worry nearly oozing off of every word.

"My head," she mumbled, holding a hand to her head.

"Kagome!" He yelled, turned his head to glance at the guilty.

"I didn't even hit her anywhere _near_ her head!" She complained.

"I feel a little light headed." Kikyou said a little louder, teetering for effect.

"Kagome, I want you to give me 100 lines! Now!"

"But!"

"No buts Higurashi, 100 lines now. Or do you want me to make it 200?"

Kagome scowled before walking over to the side of the gym, getting ready to attempt her lines. "I barely hit her." She mumbled.

Inuyasha smirked, watching as she began her lines, doing it as if she were a professional. Two male companions of the class, slowly making their way to the PE office helped the woman who had been knocked down, up. Inuyasha watched them walk by, the woman giving him a rather seductive smile before leaving the gym.

"Mr. Dai!" His attention was pulled away from the woman to the principal and the man who had the whistle around his neck—clearly the teacher.

"This is one of our physical education teachers, Mr. Miraftaff."

"Hello," Inuyasha said as the man grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously.

"I've heard much about you Mr. Dai. Even the part about you playing a little ball back at Handsworth Private School. It'd be an honor for you to play for our team this year. We could use a running back like you." The man said in a deep voice.

"Sure thing, Mr…." He scraped his memory for the name, but drawing up blanks. Sometimes it would be better if he'd listened more.

"All right! Well thanks for your time, and sorry for interrupting your gym class. Please continue on!" Principal Totosai said, nearly shoving Inuyasha away.

"Anytime." He turned his attention back to his student. "Higurashi! I never told you to stop! Keep going or it'll be 150!"

Inuyasha peered back over his shoulder, wondering so many things about that girl. She was very peculiar.

* * *

"_I never told you to stop! Keep going or it'll be 150!_" Kagome imitated her gym teacher, reenacting the scene for her friends. "That man is probably being _paid_ by her father! I swear, one day I'll walk by her, and they'll expel me for 'harming' their poor baby." 

"Well, she _is_ rich, and her father _is_ powerful." Miroku said, pointing out the obvious as he leant back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

"That was _really_ insightful Miroku, thanks for that." Sango said, sarcasm dripping off of her words. "Just leave it alone. The least you can do is try to avoid her."

"For two years Sango? I don't think so." She growled, scribbling on a sheet of paper. "I'm never going to leave that princess alone. Not until she gets a taste of reality, and not this dream that her rich daddy put together."

"Kagome, please not again…" Sango whined.

"We're all little Barbies and this school is the Barbie house! We're pawns in his chess game. Pure enjoyment for his daughter's happiness."

"Will you quit saying that? It's like you think this is a conspiracy against you!"

"Not against me! Against anyone that makes his dear Kikyou unhappy. You don't see Ayame getting detention or having to do lines."

"That's because she's _nice_ to Kikyou!"

"I've _tried_ being nice! But look where that got me? Standing in front of the school with the special decoratively spewed across my face. Real dream land Sango."

"That's not what I meant…"

"She's got a point you know. Naraku is a very powerful figurehead. He could influence anyone in a mere second…well save for the principal. No one can intimidate Mr. T, he's almost invincible." Miroku butted in, taking a moment to look at the two girls.

"But so is Naraku."

"Are you two crazy? Do you think we're in the middle of a plot to destroy the human race? Or maybe to turn every human into a mindless robot that will swoon over Kikyou and her family." Sango said, using her hands for exaggeration.

"Exactly." Kagome said as she peered over at Kikyou.

She was surrounded by most of the class, smiling like she was the ruler of the school. All the ones around her laughed, and she giggled lightly, acting completely fake.

"You're such a joker Kikyou!" One voice piped up, still giggling lightly.

"Oh, you kid!" She said, giving out another giggle, pretending to be blushing.

"That girl couldn't blush if her life depended on it. Probably can't see it through all that concealer that she's wearing." Kagome mumbled grouchily, her legs still sore from her lines.

"Kagome!" Sango protested.

"I wonder what she _really_ looks like under all that powder…" Miroku thought aloud. Sango hit him over the head at that thought, clearly seeing where it was headed.

"Miroku!"

"Probably like a witch. Green and ugly." Kagome answered.

"Both of you! When will you stop being so mean to her! What did she ever do to you?" Sango immediately regretted her poor choice of words, both pairs of eyes looking down on her.

"How about, ruined my life?" Kagome started.

"You know, I've never recovered from that one time I groped her. Her father had a guy pay me a visit one night—and what he threatened to do made me think about my targets." He had an almost spooked look on his face as he thought about that.

"Is that why I always find your hands near _my_ but?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Of course not my dear!" He said, putting on the innocent act. "I do it merely out of my love for you and your body." He gave her a smile and leaned his head towards her.

"Give it up, you have no chance." She shoved his head away before getting back onto topic.

"Just, let's try to have a conversation without talking about how evil Kikyou is. All right?" Sango said, getting up to throw out a Kagome's cartoons of a witch, resembling highly to a certain woman.

The garbage can was located right behind the group that had gathered around her majesty, meaning only one thing. Danger.

"Look everyone," Kikyou said, her voice low with menace. "It seems like the janitor forgot to take out the trash."

Sango looked back to see everyone staring at her, laughter echoing throughout the classroom. She narrowed her eyes, aiming at one specific. Kikyou, the devils reincarnation.

Without a second look, she stomped back to the tripod of desks and sat down, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"The nerve of that girl! Calling _me_ trash!" She said angrily, being mumbling to herself. "Takes one to know one."

"What happened to being nice to her?" Miroku said, sugar coating his voice in mockery.

"She's crossed the line."

"How far?" Kagome said, trying not to laugh.

"The point where she'll wish she was never born." Sango crossed her arms over her chest and gave an arrogant smirk, a plan forming in her head.

"This can only mean one thing," Kagome said, looking over at Miroku with a large grin on her face. He returned the smile before finishing her statement.

"War."

* * *

**

* * *

AU:** Here's chapter two! Now this one, half of it was done at like 1 in the morning, and I was _so_ out of it. But the rest of it was done in the day, when I was bored. And boy did I enjoy writing this baby! I'm actually excited about it! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Here's chapter two! Now this one, half of it was done at like 1 in the morning, and I was out of it. But the rest of it was done in the day, when I was bored. And boy did I enjoy writing this baby! I'm actually excited about it! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 

Now the characters are a little off from their usual selves, I can guarantee you that. The story line has changed from Rock and Love, and I think it's better. So it'll be fun, hopefully. And, well, I will try to update as much as I can. Thank you so much for your reviews, I love feedback

And also, I don't mind a little chatter when you review, I enjoy it as much as the next person.

Arriverdici,  
_Melody Unwinding_


	3. Mr Brightside

**Punk Rock Princess**  
**3: Mr. Brightside**

**

* * *

**

_Six bottles went down the drain  
One hour's a waste of time  
I'd ask you if you feel the same  
Still pushing that chance to try  
Your breath in this cool room chill  
__Long hair that blows side to side  
__You speak and make time stand still  
__And each time you walk right on by_

_Violence  
Blink 182_

* * *

The hallways were crammed with people trying to get out of hell—err, school. Almost every locker was thrown open wide, papers and books flying wildly from packs to shelves. The corridor rang with voices, the noise echoing loudly. The tiled floors were covered in dark scuff marks and leftovers from lunch, as well as their packages. All in all, it was a frenzy of wild pigs in their pen.

Kagome began to shove her way through the crowd, heading towards her locker at the other end of the hall. So far, she had been ambushed by the loaded packs of freshmen, being much lower to the ground than she. A few she shoved out of her way out of pure irritation, but otherwise, she slid through the gaps that were provided. As far as the noise went, it was nothing against the music that was blaring in her ears. Most of it contained heavy bass with some long guitar bridges, and not to mention the recognizable beat that only drums could produce. It was so loud, that anyone who stood anywhere remotely near her, could hear the music like it were their own.

The song changed, and if possible, a louder one came on. She rocked her head gently, sliding between two exchange students, playing around with their id's. When the lyrics came upon, she mouthed her words to them, practically imagining her screaming them into the mic. Her face held no remote expression, but that of a sealed emotion. Her pace slowed as she neared her destination, waiting a moment for a line of friends to pass through the only gap. She headed towards her locker, dodging bodies and waiting for those to move out of her way.

But as she neared, there was a body right in front of her. It took her a moment to recognize him, but it was only when she took in the colour of his eyes. But along with the colour of his eyes came the memory of the outcome of their meeting. Although, it didn't bring a frown to her face as expected. Not a word was passed between the two of them, and as soon as he appeared, he disappeared down the hall. But he didn't leave her mind.

It wasn't the usual, obsessive over the first attractive male that wasn't under the 'Kikyou' curse. But rather, it was the constant reminder that her guitar was broken, and they couldn't practice until she got it fixed. There was the idea that she could try to _imagine_ playing it, but that didn't give her much to work with. Air guitar wasn't her forte. She glanced down the hall, a desperate look in her eyes. _I hope he's true to his word._

* * *

Even though he had been shown the entire school, he still felt lost. Especially with all the bodies closing in around him. Oh, and not to mention the whispers, and looks his way. He was beginning to feel the trials of a newbie. Half of him told him to turn around and threaten to rip their kidneys out through their mouths, while the other just told him to continue on walking. He had to say, it was a difficult decision to make. Both sounded equally satisfying. Though, he barely had a chance to decide when a woman strutting down the hallway before him caught his attention.

And let me tell you, it was difficult for him not to stare.

At first he thought it was the girl he had seen down the hallway only moments before, but there were certain aspects of her wardrobe that decided against that. For, not a single musical device was located anywhere on her. And the only black that was recognizable were the silky ebony locks that was floating behind her, completely flat ironed. And though their faces seemed as identical as it could get, he could clearly see the powder across her face, whereas the other thought it better to wear hardly any.

And her eyes—oh her eyes!—came off as a metallic gray. But it wasn't as full of shimmer as his own amber orbs held. He broke away from her gaze, trying to figure out exactly where it was directed. It didn't take him long to figure out it was him.

"I don't believe we've met." She said, sticking out her hand as her words passed by her red lips, adorned in lipstick. "I'm Kikyou, Kikyou Venalti."

"Inuyasha Dai." He said simply, for he believed that's all he could say as he took a hold of her waiting hand. He made sure he didn't grasp it too firm, for it felt so fragile that it could shatter like glass under his hold.

"Pleasure Mr. Dai." She said, that same smirk etching itself across her lips. All round him, he could hear whispers, but he tried to drown them out as she continued speaking. "You look a little lost, do you need help finding something?"

"I—" he gulped, trying not to sound too much like a fool. But he didn't get a chance to even utter the word 'locker' before she had taken the paper from between his fingers and skimming over the information.

"C Wing. I can help you, it's not too far." She said, hooking her arm around his before they began walking the way where he had come from.

* * *

"I just want to go home!" Kagome whined as she tapped her skateboard against her leg in anticipation.

"Well you're going to have to wait, because until I find my math textbook, no one's going _anywhere_." Sango said irritably, the prior event of Kikyou and her snide remarks still fresh upon her mind.

"Why do you need it anyway?" Kagome whined, the tapping beginning to tenderize her leg.

"Because," she growled, dropping binders and balls of paper on the ground around her. "If I don't at least _try_ and study for the test, I'll get a definite I and my parents won't let me see the light of day again."

"I could help you, math is my best subject." A slick voice said from the crowd. Sango rolled her eyes, already knowing who it was and what it wanted.

"Right," she said, giving him the same look that she gave him at every attempt to get her alone. "And that 47 is the best mark you can get?"

"It's not my fault that old hag doesn't like me!" He defended himself, the bringing up of his mark wounding his pride.

"Maybe it's because you grope every woman in the class except for her." Kagome mumbled, just loud enough for Miroku to hear.

"I do not!" He said, trying not to think of going _anywhere_ near his math teacher's butt. "Only—"

"Me, I know." Sango sighed, dropping her hands in defeat, her locker practically empty. 'It's not here."

"I can see that." Kagome said, stifling back the urge to laugh.

"My offer still holds firm. We can study together if you'd like my dear, two heads _are_ better than one." He said casually, a smile playing at his lips.

Sango looked up at her two friends from the ground, a little deflated from her search. She was dealing with the fail or try situation. And frankly, the fail didn't seem to bad involving a certain someone. But then again, there was the prospect of how angry her father would be…

"Fine," She said, before narrowing her eyes and saying with much emphasis. "_But keep your hands to yourself._"

"Roger!" He said, acting like he was at boot camp.

Kagome began to laugh at his action, and Sango got angry. She punched Miroku in the knee and pushed Kagome backwards, taking her anger out in the only way she knew. Violence. Or when it came to her friends, mild violence.

"Hey!" Kagome said as she stumbled backwards, colliding heavily into someone behind her. When she steadied herself, she turned around to apologize to the poor victim when she realized who it was. Though, by that time, she had already gone off. A look on he face like she had stepped in a wild animal's feces crossed her face.

"I think I've just been contaminated," She said, unlatching herself from her male companion.

"Oh no, you're going to die. _You've got cooties._" Kagome said sarcastically, shaking her hands in the air gently.

"Watch it Higurashi, you're just _asking_ for it!"

"I'm so scared; I'm shaking in my boots!" Miroku laughed from beside her.

"Glad to see you're still that 6-year-old that has evidently _not_ grown up."

"I apologize m'lady, next time I'll make sure to bow and kiss your feet."

"Good, at least you know where your place is."

Before Kagome could react to that comeback, she whisked away her companion, already heading up the stairs.

"When I get my hands on that little bi—"

"Calm down, or you'll give yourself a heart attack." Miroku said, trying to steer the conversation _away_ from Kikyou. "She's not worth it anyway."

"But—"

"Just wait, we'll get her back. When she least expects it." Much to their surprise, Sango said, a dark look crossing her face. And at that, the both of them broke out into grins, plans of revenge forming in their heads.

* * *

Kagome slowly boarded home, practically dropping Sango off with Miroku, a wide smile adorning her face. The streets were fairly abandoned from life—students having already left for home a good while ago. Cars were only in the distance, and all that was heard was her music and the low rumbling of the wheels against pavement. Once again, she got too into her music, and soon she her only sense that she could use was sight. She made sure to keep alert, since the last time she was distracted, something terrible ended up happening. Or at least it was terrible to her.

Only a block or so away from her house, skating in the middle of the road, enabling anyone to get by, another meeting between Inuyasha and she occurred. A loud honk sounded behind her, creeping through her music after a few times of the sound repeating. At first, she thought it was a glitch in he music, but then as she removed her ear phones, the noise grew louder. She looked behind he, still rolling along, to see an expensive black car behind her, an angry man behind the wheel. She recognized the man from the morning, and laughed. She skated along slowly, knowing that she was holding him up. She slipped back on her music and went along, laughing to herself at the enjoyment she was going through.

_I love being me._

* * *

"Now, you're going to have to keep a 90 grade point average, unless you want to end up in some community college like the rest of those kids. Math might be tricky, so you'll be assigned a tutor if you acquire one. As fo—" Sesshoumaru's rant stopped as he slammed on the brakes, nearly plowing down a young woman on a skateboard. Once again, the familiar words drifted through his mind, seeing those 'punks' as lower than he.

He honked the horn twice, but saw no reaction. Then he honked it a few more times, becoming almost in sequence to some sort of alarm.

"She looks familiar…" Inuyasha mumbled to himself, practically squinting to recognize the woman. But he soon got his wish when she pulled her earphones off and turned her head to glare at the car. He smirked, realizing that this wasn't the second time he's had the pleasure of meeting her. For it would be his fourth time that day he had seen her.

"Get out of the way!" Sesshoumaru mumbled, growing more and more aggravated as she continued to ignore their presence. "Now these are the _exact_ people who are going to end up on the streets. No respect for higher class, and _clearly_ don't have enough taste to wear decent clothing. She's a woman for god's sake! And she looks like she just came from some thrift store!"

Most was true, for rather than customary woman's clothing, Kagome wore nothing that seemed 'proper' in the man's eyes. A pair of jeans hacked in almost every inch, revealing skin in almost every section of the 'pants'. And not only the ripped pants, but her shirt looked to be found at the bottom of a hamper. It looked black from the looks of it, but there were darker splotches on it that could be taken as stains.

"Won't move for a car! What does she want? To be hit?" He said exasperated.

"She doesn't live that far, just up a little. Won't be long till you can rip up the road Sess." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes at his guardian's impatience.

"What did you say?" Sesshoumaru's voice became more stern.

"I said—"

"Do you _associate_ yourself with her kind?"

"No but—"

"You'd better not, or I'd disown you from the family."

"You can—"

"How do you know where she lives then? A little relationship with that filthy creature?"

"No, just—"

"I _forbid_ you to ever see that woman, and any of her kind. You hear me?"

"I—"

"I said, _do you hear me_?"

"Yes."

"Good, now, back to your ciriculim…" He began to ramble on once again, but Inuyasha tuned him out. He watched the girl before them as she finally sped up and turned to the staircase that led to her shrine, giving way for his brother to speed up. He heard him mumble, but only made out 'finally' and 'lives in a shrine'. Sometimes he thought his brother let his money get to his head.

* * *

"Do you get this?"

"No."

"Do you get this?"

"No."

"Do yo—"

"I don't think I get any of it!" Miroku cried, his plan desperately falling apart as soon as the textbook was opened. Sango smacked the heel of her hand against her forehead in desperation for some idea to come to mind.

"Do you get _anything_ with numbers in it?" She asked.

"Of course!" Her face brightened. "Tracks of songs, number of beats, numbers in songs…"

Sango's face dropped once more, and she was left with nothing. "Hopeless." Was all that she could say.

"Listen I'm sorry! I thought it'd be easy!"

"Miroku, math _isn't_ what I'd call easy! We'll both be lucky if we even get 35 on it! It's pointless to study!"

"I can think of something else we could do…"

'Don't even go there." She said, taking a quick glance. Just to make sure they were well away from her body.

"C'mon Sango, you know you can't resist my boyish nature." He said, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive sense.

"You're right Miroku, I can't." She said sarcastically.

"And you can't resist my handsome features, and my devilish smile…"

"How did you know?"

Slowly, he inclined his head towards hers, but continued on speaking.

"And I know deep down your heart skips a beat when I am near…"

"Oh, of course!"

"And you can't breathe when I'm so close," he whispered as face was only a few inches away from hers.

"So true…"

He stopped speaking and went in for the kill, only to be flung out of his chair by Sango's hand hitting him square in the forehead. He looked up from the ground at her, rubbing his forehead where she made contact with him.

"Keep on dreaming pervert. I'm not _that_ easy." She snickered before once again, forced herself to understand mathematics.

* * *

A note was left on the fridge, announcing that her family had gone out for some groceries, needing something for dinner. She tossed it in the garbage can and headed up to her room, discarding her bag and shoes on the ground with the rest of the mess. She turned on her music loudly, letting it rung in her ears before she approached the computer. She sat lazily in the old chair, spinning slowly from side to side. As soon as her hand touched the mouse, the screen came to life, letting the black drain until the desktop picture was revealed, the many faces of the members of her favorite bands. But one thing was out of place. There was a blinking box on the taskbar, and she clicked it, curious as to what it was. Or as to _who_ it was, seeing as she was still signed into MSN Messenger.

_/ without I'm a mess / without you, I just don't know../ says: _Kagome?

She stared at the box, and knew exactly who it was. She knew that she wasn't ready to talk about it, but what would ignoring him do? Increase the pain? Show the truth. If she didn't care, then she would openly accept any words. But since she was paining so much inside her chest, would he know? She glanced up and noticed that it hadn't been delivered until 5 minutes ago. And he still remained online.

_It's hysteria; within the beats says_: hi… 

_/ without you I'm a mess / without you, I just don't know../ says: _Are you going to block me?

_It's hysteria; within the beats says:_ No, not yet at least…

_/ without I'm a mess / without you, I just don't know../ says:_ I know you don't want to talk to me right now, and I know you don't want to see me. But we both know it; we need to talk.

_/ without I'm a mess / without you, I just don't know../ says:_ …

_It's hysteria; within the beats says:_ I know.

_/ without I'm a mess / without you, I just don't know../ says:_ It's best not to do it right now, over the internet. Would you be willing to have coffee with me Friday night? And maybe we can talk then?

_It's hysteria; within the beats says:_ Friday night? As in THIS Friday?

_/ without I'm a mess / without you, I just don't know../ says:_ It's Tuesday now. It should give us both some time to recollect ourselves. I want to give you space, but not so much that I'll lose you.

_It's hysteria; within the beats says:_ Thank you.

_/ without I'm a mess / without you, I just don't know../ says:_ So…it's okay? Friday night?

_It's hysteria; within the beats says:_ …okay.

_/ without I'm a mess / without you, I just don't know../ says:_ We can meet up at Blendz by the library, Parkgate Village? Around 8?

_It's hysteria; within the beats says:_ Okay, I'll see you then.

_/ without I'm a mess / without you, I just don't know../ says:_ Bye

_it's hysteria; within the beats says:_ bye.

He signed out immediately after she bid him farewell, like he was waiting on her. She bit her lip, holding back any emotion that she thought she felt. He heart began to beat erratically in her chest, and she wasn't sure what was to come of them. But only one thing came to her mind as her mind began to race.

_I need to talk to Miroku._

* * *

**AU:** Okay, so here's chapter 3…is it? Ha, can't remember. Now, you'll have to excuse all the characters being OC, but you know, sometimes stories are better when they are. Like a major one is Sesshouarmu, but I tried. And of course, you can pick out the others.

Don't get mad about some of the couplings, because you know, maybe I want them! Ha. Well yeah, I'd love to hear what you think, and I'd like to thank everyone who _has_ reviewed this story. Thank you. Ha ha.

Arriverdici,  
_Melody Unwinding._


End file.
